As a vehicle door structure, a structure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-46271, for example, has been known. The vehicle door structure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-46271 includes a slide door and a swing door. The slide door is structured slidably with respect to a vehicle body and the swing door, and also the swing door is structured swingably with respect to the vehicle body. In a vehicle door structure as in the above-described conventional technique, for the purpose of improving stability when the slide door is slidingly opening or closing, for example, it is assumed that the slide door is supported by the vehicle body when the slide door is slidingly opening or closing, and the support of the slide door by the vehicle body is released when the slide door has been fully opened.